


Sexy Ren

by Ritasy123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritasy123/pseuds/Ritasy123
Summary: mob主，浴室惨案现场，ooc和bug十分抱歉





	Sexy Ren

**Author's Note:**

> ※有12月24日及之后的（可能）剧透注意  
> ※主人公名雨宫莲

Sexy Lotus

 

雨宫莲进入少年感化院的第一天，风平浪静。  
因为前科和身为最近引起轩然大波（还拯救了世界）的怪盗团团长的身份，雨宫莲的罪名算是比较重的那一类型，但出于保护未成年人的原因，他住的是比较高级的二人间。  
狱友罪名不详知名不具，只知道传说有一个是过失杀人进来的，成了感化院这一区域的老大。对面那两个人一个一脸麻子，另一个心宽体胖，号称老大手底下头号小弟。

雨宫莲背着包走进来的时候，正在放风的感化院青少年们安静了一秒。  
他没戴眼镜，因此完整地露出那张好看的脸来，嘴角微微下撇，像是受了什么天大的委屈。  
特别是他的名字，雨宫莲，“莲”，温暖而柔软。  
管理人不会宣布罪名，这些都要靠观察……或者威胁得知。一般而言，杀过人的狠角色在这儿天然强势，地位最低下的当然是猥亵幼童或者沾了毒的人。看雨宫莲这样子，许多人先入为主地认为他犯的肯定不是大事。

而且有人罩着，众人想。  
毕竟感化院院长亲自送进来，配备的东西质量明显高出他人一截，区域管理人也对他客客气气的——据说这家伙曾经混过黑，平日特别凶残——黑白两道都有人，雨宫莲估计也就被关个一个月，很快就能够出去了。  
想要给这位新来的“朋友”下马威、又或者已经争着把这好看的年轻人收入麾下当个宠物的区域老大也多了几分思量。

雨宫莲沉默寡言，平日里发出最多的大概是语气词，也不怎么和别人交流，几乎永远都是那张没有表情的扑克脸……但他长得好看啊。感化院里全是一帮糙汉子，有的关得久了连妹子的头发都没见到过，忽然看到一个秀气的乖乖牌学生，能不激动地想要泄火吗？况且雨宫莲怎么看都不像是善于运动打架的模样。  
而且，这么一个乖学生，又怎么会被关进来的？和最近之前在风口浪尖上的怪盗团有了牵扯？感化院里消息不通，有时间延迟，但怪盗团算得上知名了，在青少年群体里很流行。何况怪盗团团长不是说已经自杀了吗？不，还有说法他是假死……

“喂。”老大这么想着，好奇地问，“你怎么进来的？”  
“……”  
“切，你哑巴啊？说话。”老大对于这家伙的态度不爽很久了。  
“……故意伤害。盗窃。”  
“哟，胆子挺大还？”老大笑了，“你不像是看起来那么乖哦。”  
雨宫莲又不说话了。

他的嗓音有些清冷，像是时刻与人保持着距离，但又柔软极了，仿佛刚进城的乡下学生那种怯生生的感觉。老大莫名想到，叫床的时候一定很好听吧？  
真想听听看呢。

雨宫莲背对着他整理被褥，叠好放好，在这混乱的少年感化院里可谓一道奇观。他靠在被子上，打开壁灯（这也是他独享的），翻开一本书来。  
外面的灯光昏沉，雨宫莲刚打开，一张小纸条却掉下来。他捡起阅读，却一下子愣住了。  
老大有些疑惑对方的片刻呆滞和眼中泛起的名为“感动”的情绪，忽然不想看下去了。他低头，扫了眼手表，表盘上的秒针一点一点移动，指过了十二点。

“……啊，过年了啊。”他喃喃地道。

*

感化院的生活平淡无奇，一天天就这么毫无波澜地过去。外面不断有东西送进来，搞得雨宫莲不像是来接受教育坐牢、而像是来旅行的样子。  
而他永远都是那副要死不活的模样，只有接收到外界传递来的善意时，才会露出一丝笑容。

这家伙……  
老大的内心蠢蠢欲动。于他而言，这么久没对一个美少年下手已经很不符合他的审美了，上一个他的室友乃彪形大汉，两人还为了头头的位置打了一架——结果当然是老大赢了，身上多了几条疤痕，并喜提禁闭室三天。  
他本来不是很想用什么强制的手段，要是不会变通他也做不到感化院区块老大的位置。因此某一天，雨宫莲拿着换洗衣服去洗澡时，老大在他进隔间的时候堵住了他。

“我说，小子，你介不介意和我一起消个火？”他一边这么说，一边做出手势。  
雨宫莲原地呆愣三秒，脸一下子就红了。

“挺懂的嘛？”老大笑嘻嘻地道，“所以要不咱们互相留个意？”他一边这么说，一边将手伸进雨宫莲的衣服里面……然后顿住。  
“你居然有腹肌？”老大一脸不可思议，“为什么连你也能有腹肌？”他一不做二不休地把雨宫莲的衣服往上拉，看到一具肌肉线条流畅分明的肉体。  
雨宫莲莫名其妙：“……为什么我不能有？”  
“你不是个好学生吗！白斩鸡身材才对啊！”  
“虽然我的确经常考年级第一没错……”  
“对吧！”老大快崩溃了，他不喜欢肌肉款的啊！雨宫莲怎么看都像是很能打的样子！  
雨宫莲：“……”话题是怎么跳跃到这个地步的。  
但长期和数个电波系混在一起的他有着丰富的多线开工友好交流经验，何况老大的思维回路还是能找到些许端倪的……比喜多川佑介好多了，有时候和他讲话真的不知道下一秒开启的什么话题，难道那就是艺术家的单线思维？

“你能不能先放开我，我要洗澡。”雨宫莲最终说道。  
老大崩溃之后仿佛终于想起来自己要干什么，立马又换上气势汹汹的表情：“可我还是想睡你。”  
雨宫莲：“……”  
你不觉得有点矛盾吗？  
他犹豫了一下：“那就睡吧。”  
老大：“嗝……啊？”  
雨宫莲脱下上衣，又重复了一遍：“那就睡吧。”

接下来的事便顺理成章。  
老大急吼吼地扒下雨宫莲的裤子，露出又长又白的腿和一看就没用过的阴茎。他打开开关，水一下子从莲蓬头里喷出来，浇了他们一脸，把衣服都弄湿了。  
然而没有人会去在意这个。老大粗糙的手划过少年光滑的肌肤，最后落在股间的位置。借助水流勉强润滑，他一边伸进去一根手指一边调侃，“这么镇定？你该不会不是第一次吧？”  
雨宫莲歪歪头，没说话，水流冲得他微微眯起眼睛。  
“你不说话我当你默认了啊。”老大也不是很在意这个问题的答案。他专心致志地扩张着，拍了一下雨宫莲的臀部，“放松点。”  
那一瞬间雨宫莲浑身都崩紧了。老大汗毛直立，几乎觉得自己让什么……很恐怖的东西觉醒，甚至下一秒对方就会发起反击。但雨宫莲很快就放松下来。  
老大讪讪地说：“要不还是……您请？”这前面完全不像表面上老实，从心为上。  
雨宫莲摇摇头，“继续。”

等到后穴能够顺畅地容纳三根手指了，大佬才换上自己的真家伙。他让雨宫莲转身扶着隔板，温热而沉甸甸的分量抵在穴口，“那我进去了啊。”他说，直冲到底。  
他发誓他清晰地听见了雨宫莲咬牙的声音。  
“你……稍微，冷静一下。”老大喘着粗气说。雨宫莲体内的温度很高，收得又紧，几乎让他寸步难行。

过了好久，也许也就几秒，雨宫莲慢慢放松括约肌，也不再箍得那么紧了。老大先是干涩地抽插了几下，在顶到那个栗子状腺体的时候听到雨宫莲发出的闷哼，心知找准了位置，随后逐渐加大动作，九浅一深地干着他，每一次都准确地顶到前列腺。  
也不知道是不是雨宫莲天赋异禀，干涩的甬道逐渐分泌出了水来，也使得动作更加顺畅。  
老大听着雨宫莲小小而又连续不断的低哼，心里直嘀咕这家伙怎么看都像是在享受啊，还得老子卖力气。这么一觉得，他的动作越发粗犷。

有脚步声逐渐接近。  
是另两个人一边交谈一边走过来，听声音，像是对门的麻子和胖子。雨宫莲的声音一下子停了，老大一边继续抵着门板干他，一边大声问：“你俩干嘛呢？”  
水流的巨大声响遮掩了雨宫莲的呜咽。麻子听见老大的声音，急忙说：“之前胖子有东西没带走，我陪他来拿呢！老大在洗澡啊？……诶怎么是冷水？”  
“是啊，有意见。”老大故意说，“动作快点，你们打扰了老子洗刷刷的好兴致。”  
“呃……”那两个人像是一下子被这个回答哽住了，片刻才又说，“唉对了，老大你看见那个弱鸡了吗？”  
“不知道，没看见，行了快滚。”  
“好好好。”那两个人立马就走了。

等到声音逐渐远去，雨宫莲小声问：“弱鸡是我？……唔。别弄那里。”  
“是哦。”老大老实回答。固有印象害死人啊。  
他嘴上说得好听，胯下却一刻也没停，“我觉得你挺开心的啊。”  
“嗯……哈啊，闭嘴……慢点！嗯……”  
“好好好。”老大回答，低头闷声干活。

雨宫莲高潮的时候，老大又在他体内冲刺了几十下才射出来。他看见雨宫莲美好的侧脸上绯红的眼角，低头轻柔地舔去泪水，“爽吗？”  
雨宫莲没说话，他的腿有些软，但反手扣住老大强制他拔出半硬不软的阴茎。老大看到他后穴里顺着腿根流下来的白浊液体眼睛都直了，正要再来一发，却被雨宫莲强硬地推出门。  
在关上前，雨宫莲说：“我要洗澡。”  
啪嗒，门锁了。  
老大呆呆地站在门口，颇有一种风萧萧兮易水寒的错觉。

*

第二天，因为淋了半天冷水，老大感冒了。  
明明和他一起淋了冷水却身体健康的雨宫莲听着对方哈啾哈啾打喷嚏的声音，默默又坐得远了点。  
“你什么意思啊！”老大发飙了，“老子还不是为了服侍你！”  
“……我怕传染。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我本来还想让他们谈谈心的，就，莲莲搞死邪神失去persona力量后陷入迷茫，然而智商疑似不足5(。)的OMC一语道破天机……但那样就不是开车夹杂剧情而是剧情顺便开车了，所以就，emmmmm  
> 总之感谢看到这里的你！


End file.
